The Ultimate Harry Potter Mary Sue Fanfic
by Rose Black
Summary: Her eyes are like jewels...her past is dark and tragic...everyone falls in love: The Curse of the Mary Sue!


The Ultimate Harry Potter Mary Sue Fanfic

A Companion Piece to "The Ultimate Newsies Mary Sue Fic"

Disclaimer: JKR owns everyone except, of course, the MS. Hee hee!

Dedicated to the SQ's Pet Peeves thread and whoever came up with the last name Dumbledore-Black.

As Harry, Ginny, and Neville got on the train, they never expected to see someone else sitting in their compartment, and they especially did not expect to see her deep in conversation with Luna. They both looked up as the three non-prefects walked in. 

"Hello," said the new girl. Her hair was jet black, cascading in gentle waves down her back. It seemed to curl and twist on its own, somehow. Her eyes were faceted, like enormous jewels, and as Harry watched, they shifted from a surprised peridot to a twinkling moonstone. She was quite petite—even smaller than Luna, who was only a head taller than Colin Creevey—but her silhouette had several interesting curves.

Luna had undergone a change over the summer. Apparently, hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks was very good for the hair: Instead of the scraggly, waist length, dirty blonde hair Harry had noticed last year, Luna's hair had tightened into sleek blonde curls bobbing at her shoulders.

Luna stood, showing off a new wardrobe and several more necklaces of bottlecaps. She introduced the mysterious stranger, whose thin body told of a lifetime of trouble and hardship. "Harry, Neville, this is Samantha Diana Hestia Gladys Fionnula Andrea Dumbledore-Black. Dee, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom." The girl curtseyed.

"You may call me Samantha. Or Dee, if you wish." Her eyes filled with tears. "My parents used to call me Andrea." Neville bowed, his mouth gaping in astonishment. Harry was confused. What had happened to Luna's hair? And since when did Hogwarts accept new students over the age of eleven?

Very soon Hermione and Ron came. They both looked suitably mussed, as though they had been holding onto each other very tightly.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione giggled as Ron planted a kiss on her cheek. Harry was astonished. He had always thought that there was something more to the fighting, but…Hermione giggling? Ron actually showing his feelings in public?

"Hi, Hermione, Ron," replied Harry cautiously. "Since when have you two been—erm—together?"

"Well, Harry," answered Hermione, "do you remember that I went to visit the Weasleys while you went to see Remus? On one of the days when there was nothing to do, Ron took me down to the lake in Ottery-St. Catchpole. There he told me of his true feelings for me and we shared a passionate but pure first kiss. The twins had a field day, of course, they said that they've been waiting for us to go out for five years."

Hermione turned her attention to Samantha. Luna noticed and introduced them. "Dumbledore-Black?"

"Yes," replied Samantha. "My mother was Albus Dumbledore's grand-daughter."

"So," asked Ginny, "how did you come to Hogwarts? I mean, we never have students arriving after first year—except that it happens all the time." Her white brow furrowed in confusion. 

"I suppose that I had to come to Hogwarts because of my terrible and tragic past," said Samantha. "My father—you may have heard of him—is named Sirius Black. My mother, Kameko Dumbledore, fell in love with him when they were in school. She never acted on her hidden love until two years before my father was thrown into Azkaban. I was born nine months after she finally told him of her love, on the day that the seventh month dies."

"You mean July 31st ?" asked Luna with considerable interest.

Samantha nodded, touching a handkerchief to her eyes, which now had the same glittery clearness of two huge diamonds. "My mother ran away from her family, because they were disappointed with her choice, especially as my parents did not marry. My mother went to Surrey and met a man there. She married him because it seemed like a good decision at the time; he'd keep her safe. But he turned out to be quite abusive, and my mother died when I was four. I think it was because of her broken heart. My step-father married a woman with six children, and I've been acting as their servant ever since." Samantha began to cry softly into her handkerchief. Unlike the reaction the friends usually had to Cho's outbursts of crying, their hearts melted at the plight of the small girl. 

A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and the thin Thomas Nott entered the compartment. While Draco sneered, "So, Samantha Dumbledore-Black has come to Hogwarts," Nott's eyes glinted sinisterly.

"Introduce us, Draco."

"Of course," Draco sneered again. "Nott, this is Samantha Dumbledore-Black, my second cousin. Illegitimate. The disgrace of my family." Everyone except Samantha, who looked at the floor, her eyes full of tears, jumped up, wands at the ready.

"Go away, Malfoy," snarled Ron. "D'you want us to beat you again?"

"We were leaving," said Nott. "We'll see you again, Samantha." No-one liked the evil look in his eye. After they left, the talk was more subdued, as everyone was afraid for Samantha.

Eventually, Hogwarts came into view. The Six decided that Samantha should go across the lake with the first years, as she would have to be sorted. Very soon, the Sorting began. The Hat sang:

__

I proved that I was right last year

In warning the school from danger.

This year there is a new student,

To all of you a stranger.

Will she be in Ravenclaw,

Where live the very smart?

Or will she be in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart?

Will she be a Hufflepuff,

Those simple steady workers?

Or will she be a Slytherin,

Those who blackmail all the shirkers?

Just let me place her in one House,

All others will feel sad.

Though she is only one small girl

This castle needs her bad!

All of the first years were sorted first: Harry and Ron were startled when the Hat skipped from "Cauldwell, Merrick" to "Folborough, Eglantine," but Hermione explained to them (fluttering her eyelashes at Ron as she did so) that Samantha would be last, as she was not a first year.

Finally, the Headmaster stood up and said, "Students and teachers, I welcome you back to a year which I hope will not see any uprisings of Death Eaters or vicious attacks on students by ravenous monsters. I would like to introduce Samantha Dumbledore-Black, who will be going into the fifth year. We will allow the Sorting Hat to place her in whichever House it chooses." Samantha sat on the stool and pulled the Hat on her head. She looked very helpless and vulnerable with the Hat over her eyes, and many of the male members of the school wished to save her the trouble of sitting up there alone by bringing her over to their tables.

After six or seven minutes of watching absolutely nothing happen in the front of the Hall, the Hat called out, 

"SLYTHERIN!"

Nota Bene: Long live the silliness! I'm not making fun of anyone in particular; I've come up with several ideas in this story in all seriousness for other fics. Well, I suppose I am poking fun at Out Of Character/MagicHair!Hermione. _Merci beaucoup_! (If you review.) Don't worry, this won't take time away from _Fleur Delacour and the Year at Hogwarts_.


End file.
